The sensor housings for vehicle radar sensors known from the prior art have a connector and a printed circuit board. Herein, the connector has a venting duct for the venting of the sensor housing on one hand and a press-fit guide for the reception of a positioning aid for the printed circuit board.
The disadvantage of the prior art is that a multitude of manufacturing steps is required for the production of a sensor housing until the sensor housing can be used.